Conventionally, spring assemblies comprise a base frame formed of spaced, parallel bars of wood and a top frame comprised of crossing wires. The coils are positioned between the base frame and the top frame with their lower ends secured to the bars and their upper ends secured to the wires of the top frame. Usually, the lower ends of the wires are stapled to the bars, although fastening elements other than staples may be used. If metal bars or plastic bars are used, fasteners other than staples must be used. For example, metal bars and plastic bars can be provided with tongues or tangs struck out of the surfaces of the bars with which the lower ends of the coils can be engaged. This requires that the bars be specially structured to be used for spring assemblies having different numbers of coils and different spacings of coils. It is the purpose of this invention to provide for anchoring the lower ends of springs to a base frame, whether wood, metal or plastic, and at whatever spacing the coils are disposed without having to alter the structure of the base frame and in such a way as to insure vertical alignment of the axis of the coils with respect to the plane of the frame.